The Hokage Office Is Not Meant For That!
by gingeringfigs
Summary: Minato gets distracted during a Council meeting. A follow-up to Battle-Lust.


**Title:** The Hokage Office Is Not Meant For That!  
**Author:** **ofphenwa**  
**Summary:** Minato gets distracted in a Council Meeting. Can be seen as a follow up to Battle-Lust.  
**A/N:** PORN AND LOTS OF IT. XD I think my monitor screen nearly combusted while I was writing it. Also, fastest completed work ever. Please leave constructive feedback if you have anything you'll like to nitpick. :P

* * *

**The Hokage Office Is Not Meant For That!**

Namikaze Minato was utterly bored stiff as he valiantly tried his best to listen to the droning civilian merchant vent about taxes. He would much rather be reading mission reports or visiting the Academy. Why did the Shodaime and Nidaime ever think that it was a good idea to incorporate both the civilian and shinobi responsibilities into the role of Hokage? Sometimes, it was more like a job for two instead of one. Minato found the idea of creating a new institution just to take care of the civilian sector more and more appealing every time he dealt with this mundane crap in the weekly joint civilian-shinobi discussions.

Hmm? Minato felt something brush against his legs. It was a light and teasing touch that trailed up from his ankles to his knees, caressing his calves. Minato instantly recognised who was touching him. Becoming a lot more alert, Minato resisted the urge to duck his head under the table and command the mischievous culprit to stop. It just wouldn't do for his image if the dull merchant saw that. Unfortunately, Minato couldn't order the merchant to leave – he had to listen all the way through and there were also other council members sitting at the table.

Lightly pushing the culprit away with his foot didn't do anything to stop him. On the contrary, the culprit only became bolder. The culprit slid his hands up his inner thighs, lightly massaging them under his pants, sparking the beginnings of arousal. His traitorous body couldn't help but become half-hard. Minato was suddenly very grateful that the table was high and that no one sat on either side of him so no one could see what was going on. The nimble hands lightly traced the outline of his burgeoning erection through his pants, making Minato inhale sharply, causing the merchant to stop in his prattling with an expectant look. Minato sharply ordered,

"Continue speaking, citizen. I find my time is growing short and I have other jobs to do. Do not waste my time."

Oops, that was a bit more harsh than necessary as the merchant looked like he was going to soil his pants. Had Minato inadvertently released killing intent? Minato's sharp ears could hear a small, soft chuckle. The merchant hastily ended his speech and yet another civilian was brought in to petition the Council; something about getting permission to sell new stock? Minato wasn't paying much attention anymore as he felt the zipper of his pants being pulled down by the culprit's teeth of all things as he could still feel the culprit's hands bracing themselves on his thighs, rubbing and squeezing in an arousing manner. Hot breath ghosted over his covered erection and Minato had never regretted not going commando so much before until now.

Minato hunched over slightly, his hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly as that hot mouth closed over his clothed erection, tonguing the tip through the thin cloth of his boxers. That wicked tongue drew lewd and wet patterns over his concealed length which made Minato almost gasp. Minato struggled to keep a straight face and no one noticed. There was even some light suckling and it was almost as though his boxers weren't even there, the thin cloth growing wet with pre-come and saliva, sticking damply to his erection.

Minato couldn't contain his hiss when that sinful mouth moved away and hands eased his erection out of his boxers to cool air. One of the Council members Nara Shikaku looked his way in question and Minato waved his concern away with an excuse,

"I'm just tired."

Another soft chuckle ignited Minato's annoyance and snapped his mind back to reality. What was that man thinking?? This was a Council meeting and how had he gotten in here without anyone noticing? One of Minato's hands went under the table and grabbed the man's hair firmly in warning. He growled softly without anyone noticing,

"Don't do anything stupid. You'll get into a whole lot of trouble if you're caught in here."

The man laughed and he whispered teasingly,

"But that's only if I get caught, Minato-sama. I never get caught. Besides, don't worry about whatever noises or reactions you might make from this point on. I've cast a genjutsu over us so all that the others see is just you looking very serious and proper. They won't even hear any suspicious noises."

With that, the man leant forward and swallowed him down to the hilt, his throat muscles squeezing tightly around the tip of his erection. Minato couldn't contain a loud groan and his grip tightened in the man's hair. True to the man's word, no one else in the room even blinked or turned to look at him. Minato hissed between his teeth,

"You're completely outrageous…! I'm docking your pay after this."

The man's mouth moved off his cock with a soft obscene 'pop' that made Minato's blood burn with lust. Minato could feel his smirk against his thigh as he answered,

"Ah, but you were so bored just now. Aren't you glad that I decided to enliven your day?"

"You're going to give me a heart-attack one of these days!"

"But what a way to go, isn't it?"

Hands tightening briefly on his thighs were his only warning as his molester swallowed him again, humming vibrations around his erection that made Minato feel light-headed. Minato hissed through his teeth as that clever, sinful tongue swirled over the surface of his sensitive cock,

"When this Council meeting's over, I'm going to tie you down to the bed and fuck you so hard and long that you won't be able to sit for _days_ even with your fast healing. I won't let you come until your ass is positively overflowing and dripping with my semen and you're _begging_ for it. Then, maybe if I'm feeling generous, I might even double-team you with a Kage bunshin and make you take it like the slut you are. When it's done, I'll put a butt-plug in you so you are still wet and loose for the next time I take you with only my semen for lubrication. You would like that, _hmm_?"

There was a hitched breath and an aroused moan was his answer and the man actually paused in his careful ministration to his straining cock. No one in the Council even batted an eye at the amazingly filthy things their esteemed Hokage was saying in their presence without their knowledge. Smirking victoriously at regaining control over the situation, Minato fisted his hand in the man's hair and firmly pushed him down again.

"_Blow me, you slut._ You started it, so finish it."

"Yes, Minato-sama."

Without hesitation, the man closed his mouth around his cock like he was starving for it. He sucked, licked and did amazing things with his tongue that made Minato close his eyes and clench his jaw. The soft slurping and lip-smacking noises were the obscene backtrack to the incredibly public and indecent fellatio in the Hokage Office of all places. His predecessors would be so horrified if they knew but right now, Minato didn't care. As the hot, wet mouth continued to move over his cock, Minato could feel a burning heat in his groin and his balls tightening in preparation for his oncoming orgasm.

The man soon added his hands to play, gently palming his balls through the absolutely ruined boxers and making Minato bend over the table as his hands tightened over the back of the man's head. Kami, it was like that man didn't need to breathe at all as he brought Minato to further heights of pleasure with his mouth and hands. The tightness in his groin finally snapped and Minato gasped, his hands tightening painfully in the man's hair in warning before he came explosively into his mouth.

The man didn't stop, swallowing down his semen with his throat muscles constricting around his cock and making Minato shudder. His hands held onto Minato's bucking hips and kept them still as he swallowed every single drop. Minato slumped on the table, his hair sticking to his forehead in messy and sweaty clumps. That was intense. Thankfully, when he finally came, the Council Meeting was already drawing to an end. Had that actually been an hour? It was hard to believe.

When all the Council members had filed out of the room, none the wiser as to what their Hokage had actually been doing, Minato kicked back his chair and pulled out the man from underneath the table. He was licking his come-stained lips with a satisfied smile and his blond hair was mussed from all the gripping and holding Minato had been doing. His blue eyes were sparkling with humour and a good dose of lust. It was Kazama Naruto, Jounin, Fox Sage and Minato's partner.

Growling, Minato spun him around and slammed him down stomach-down on the table, sending paper flying to the ground. He wanted to wipe that smirk off Naruto's face and teach him a lesson. He pulled down his pants and wasn't surprised to see that he had gone commando. Pressing his chest to the man's back and holding down his wrists, Minato nipped Naruto's ear as he pushed his renewed erection roughly into Naruto, too aroused to go easy on Naruto. Naruto moaned like a ten-ryo whore and eagerly pushed back, his body slick and tight around him. _Damn_, Naruto had _planned_ this, everything right from the beginning.

They fucked like animals on the table, rocking the sturdy wooden table that had been around since Shodaime's time on its groaning legs. Naruto was moaning so loudly that anyone could hear him from outside the Hokage Tower if not for the privacy seals on the walls of the Hokage Office. He clawed desperately at the wood as Minato furiously took out his frustration on him, thrusting so deeply inside him that Naruto imagined he could taste his cock in the back of his throat if he hadn't already blown Minato.

It didn't take too long and much for Naruto to orgasm as he was already so aroused by what Minato had said earlier as Naruto sucked him off. Screaming, Naruto's white sticky seed covered the table and stained a few documents which Minato would have to redo afterwards. Slumping in a quivering pile of sated bliss, Naruto sighed and moaned quietly as Minato continued to fuck him through his aftershocks as he laid there pliant and obedient, for Minato to do with him as he willed. When Minato finally came for the second time, he bit Naruto's neck hard in an instinctive rebuke that made Naruto bleed. Naruto shuddered. They laid there in a sticky entwined pile of sweaty flesh and ruined clothes on the table with Minato still embedded in Naruto, neither one wanting to move a single inch.

Minato's arms tightened around Naruto's waist as he muttered into his ear,

"…how did you get in here without anyone noticing anyway?"

"I was here before the meeting started. I hid my presence with Sage chakra and hid under your table, duh. I'm not that good enough to sneak right in front of everyone and not have them notice."

Minato licked the blood off the bite-mark he had made on Naruto's neck, ignoring the delicious shudders Naruto made, feeling a bit guilty that he had hurt Naruto though Naruto never minded. The bite-mark was quickly healing already, having faded into a yellowish bruise. Naruto craned his neck and gave him a tired smile which still somehow managed to come off as roguish,

"…_Sooo_, are you going to do what you said earlier? I'm kinda looking forward to it."

"…Sometimes I really wonder who's actually Jiraiya's student."

**Fin.**


End file.
